shazamfandomcom-20200213-history
Doctor Sivana
History Origin He was one of the richest men in Fawcett City. Using weapons of his own creation, Sivana has tried many times to defeat Captain Marvel, the defender of Fawcett City, it's even his life pursuit. However, Captain Marvel destroyed Sivana's business empire and research facility rendering him resourceless and bitter. Early Years Sivana married a beautiful woman and together they had four children; Beautia Sivana, Magnificus Sivana(who are the eldest and look more like their mother) and Sivana Jr. and Georgia (who look more like Sivana). He also had a little worm, Mr. Mind, who he always kept with him but lost when kidnapped by Intergang. Battling The Outsiders Once the Captain Marvel Comic had finished, Sivana was rarely seen until he apeared in the New Outsiders comics trying to help the Fearsome Five. The Fearsome Five consisted of five members; Gizmo, Jinx, Psimon, Mammoth and Shimmer. Shimmer was dead at the time and the team requested that Sivana bring her back to life. After a while, Shimmer's body slowly grew back from her corpse, bringing back the fifth member of the five; but the five did not remain a five for too long. After a small arguement between Sivana and the Fearsome Five, Gizmo was shot by Sivana (because his intelligence was a threat) instantly killing him. After that Sivana found a new lair to hold his operations at, an island no one knows of. Sivana has also found himself a new target. The Outsiders. Since the beginning of the new Outsiders, Sivana has been there putting together crimes for The Outsiders to take care of and paying off other villains such as the Joker, Deathstroke, Gorilla Grodd, Monsieur Mallah, and The Brain. He's also dropped an amnesia bomb on Sydney causing them to forget everything except how to walk, talk and breathe thus bringing the Outsiders to his lair. Sivana told them his plans and the things he'd already done after poisoning Nightwing and Katana. Once he had told them he cured them both. Katana was not exactly thankful so she unleashed Sabbac from her sword and told him to destroy the hideout. He was saved from the flames of Sabbac and made off with his amnesia bomb. 52 Intergang was collecting all the geniuses of the DC universe, Sivana included, to create advanced weaponry. Sivana helped create the Four Horsemen of Apokolips, personally creating Sobek, the Horseman of famine. He was able to subdue Black Adam by projecting a dimensional field into his mind, torturing him before realising him on a rampage against the world. Dr. Sivana was one of the villains sent to planet Salvation. He played a key part in constructing the device to send all the villains home. Powers and Abilities * Business Management: Sivana is a shrewd businessman. * Genius-Level Intellect * Political Science * Science :* Electrical Engineering :* Mechanical Engineering :* Robotic Engineering Equipment *Various highly advanced technological gadgets. Transportation *Omnibot Weapons *Various energy based weapons. In Other Media *Doctor Sivana first appeared outside of comics in live-action, as a villain in Legends of the Superheroes (1979), played by Howard Morris. *He later appeared as a regular villain, occasionally with Sivana Jr. and Georgia, in the 1981 Shazam! Saturday morning cartoon, aired as one-half of The Kid Superpower Hour with Shazam! *Although Sivana never appeared in Justice League Unlimited, he does appear as a villain in issue 15 of the Justice League Unlimited comic book, when he tried to rebuild Mister Atom. *Doctor Sivana has a cameo appearance in the animated film Justice League: The New Frontier. He is seen during the famous speech by John F. Kennedy. *In the Superman cartoon "The Magnetic Telescope" by Fleischer Studios, the astronomer who built the titular device and as a result threatened the city strongly resembled Dr. Sivana. *Dr. Sivana appeared in the Batman: The Brave and the Bold episode "The Power of Shazam!" voiced by Jim Piddock. He, along with his children Thaddeus Sivana Jr. (voiced by Jim Piddock) and Georgia (voiced by Tara Strong) teamed up with Black Adam to steal Shazam's power from Captain Marvel. Sivana later betrays Adam and steals the power of the champion from him. Batman defeats him by tricking Sivana into saying "Shazam" to lose his powers allowing Captain Marvel to defeat him with a simple flick. Dr. Sivana returns in "The Malicious Mr. Mind!". He is seen as a member of the Monster Society of Evil and he leads the team until Mister Mind takes over. Video Games *Doctor Sans is referenced in Batman: The Brave and the Bold – The Videogame when Batman and Hawkman are talking about Brainwave and how similar the two villains look. *Doctor Sivana appears in the DC Universe Online video game, voiced by Matt Hislope. Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Thaddeus_Sivana,_Sr._(New_Earth) *http://www.comicvine.com/dr-sivana/29-6263/ Category:Villains Sivana, Thaddeus Bodog Sr.